


《Happy Birthday,Mr.Zhu.》

by qing_mo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qing_mo/pseuds/qing_mo





	《Happy Birthday,Mr.Zhu.》

白宇是被狠狠拎起摁在墙上的。

粉嫩的唇瓣被人凶狠的蹂躏亲吻，如洪水猛兽般的欲望瞬间吞没了施暴者的理智，嘴上的动作愈发的肆意起来。有力的大掌搂过人纤细的腰肢，光洁的皮肤被摩挲了一阵，开始躁动不安地向下探去，在指尖触到股缝那团簇拥的猫毛时，怀中人嘤咛出声，有些抖动的往他怀里钻。

“嗯唔——”

“哥哥别动——”  
“这个——拿着...”

手中被塞入了一个小小的遥控器。  
一共有五个档。  
朱一龙垂眸看了眼，低档。

白宇的分身上绑了震动带，身后臀缝间垂出了一条软软的猫尾。  
震动的频率不高，可是绑在欲射不射的分身上，弄得白宇难受的要爆炸。点点前列腺液透过小小的铃口，湿湿嗒嗒的沾在毛衣上，一片泥泞。身后的甬道也变得愈发的空虚，分泌出的肠液就如同未关紧的水龙头，如数被堵在了猫尾肛塞内。

 

朱一龙感觉自己要再不做些什么可能就不是男人了。

 

手指划过遥控器的按钮向上拨动一档，怀中人的抖动愈发的明显。将人翻面压在墙上揪掉人身后的猫尾肛塞探入一根手指，不意外的感受到人甬道内湿滑的爱液。朱一龙笑起来，凑在白宇耳边哑声。

“小猫咪饿了啊——”

两根，三根，进出愈发顺利的后穴，耳边刻意压抑的低吟。  
令人血脉喷张的快感，瞬间的挺近让白宇即将溢出的惊呼被朱一龙堵进了嘴里。下身被紧致的内壁包围着，门外时不时走过的脚步声和助理姐姐的哀嚎声使得分身被搅得更紧。

“咪咪乖，放松——”  
“啊哈...”

一下比一下更猛的顶入，恰好狠狠碾过那已经被操干了无数次的凸起，快感如刺激的电流般蹿上白宇的脊梁，直往中枢神经奔去。胸前的乳铃被挤压在肉体与墙壁之间，好不可怜的哑了声。朱一龙将其揪掉扔在一旁的，越发大力地抽插起来。被压在冰凉墙面上的白宇一前一后一热一冷，被绑住不能发泄的分身也硬硬的蹭在墙上留下暧昧的水痕。头上的猫耳负责任地紧贴着毛发，在朱一龙的动作下颤抖着，宛如一只猫咪被撸动舒服了而抖动的耳朵——  
恶趣味突然萌生新芽。

“咪咪乖——要学会自力更生——”

tbc.


End file.
